


痛覺

by RosVailintin



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez, Dracula: l'amour plus fort que la mort - Ouali, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: BDSM, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom/sub, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: '莫扎特大師...請問,' 我在他背後用雙手扒住他的肩膀, 阻止他逃離, '我可有這個榮幸稱呼您為列奧波德呢?'





	1. 禁果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '莫扎特大師...請問,' 我在他背後用雙手扒住他的肩膀, 阻止他逃離, '我可有這個榮幸稱呼您為列奧波德呢?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 答應Ruby小天使的肉! Solal和Nuno的拉郎, 法扎的爹和亞當夏娃的蛇. 但其實是五個劇的fusion...有提及蛇/Sorci (德古拉; Grego這個角色簡直就是本人, B卡是一個藍毛的384), 蛇和亞當 (是不是斜綫其實...我不是非常確定), 蛇/Jacques (Salut les copains; Nuno在2014年接替Vincent Heden演男主Idole, Grego一直是Jacques, 也是一個挺有個性的角色, 情感很豐富落差很大), 以及彼拉多和約翰 (耶穌; Solal的彼拉多和Grego的約翰, 但當然他們兩個什麽都沒有發生...整個劇他們倆就沒互相説過話...Solal和Grego喫RPS更美味!). 因爲Nuno的蛇真的太妖了...我控制不住寫dom/sub的手...可能會提到一點阿洛伊西婭或者姐姐因爲亞當夏娃裏的Strawberry是糯米! 她超級可愛!  
> 這我應該會出一個法版, 畢竟不出法版實在對不起Nuno和Grego説話的調調. 蛇和Sorci真的像! 亞當夏娃和德古拉是自動crossover并變成all/Solus (.  
> 出現的梗我最後再列出來.  
> Dom蛇/sub爹, 蛇的第一人稱視角.  
> 車輛起步, 請扶穩坐好.

'莫扎特大師...請問,' 我在他背後用雙手扒住他的肩膀, 阻止他逃離, '我可有這個榮幸稱呼您為列奧波德呢?'

他猛地回頭瞪了我一眼, 卻還不及夏娃朝我大吼時一半的威力; 鬍茬剮過我的手背, 在痛和癢之間恰到好處. 我笑了起來, 幾乎整個人挂在他身上. '或者...' 我湊在他耳邊道, '列奧? 這樣更方便一些, 不是嗎?'

聽到 '方便' 時, 他的身子明顯地僵硬了一瞬, 從耳尖到脖子以肉眼可見的速度變紅. '列奧?' 我又輕輕喚了一聲, 氣息噴灑在他的後頸, 那裏的皮膚就像是沐浴了清泉與陽光而開放的玫瑰.

'您放開我.' 我不苟言笑的獵物努力用冰冷而威嚴的語氣命令道, 像極了米開朗基羅的雕刻刀下掙扎反抗的奴隸 - 但過分沙啞的嗓音出賣了他. 他的身上還留著一點烟草味.

'您覺得我就這麽聽話麽?' 我踮起腳, 雙手在他胸前交曡. 他下意識地去抓我的手, 卻在碰到之後又像被燙傷一樣立刻放開. 我將脚跟落回地面, 順勢向後退了兩步; 他不得不攥緊我的手腕保持平衡, 他的體溫傳到我的血液. '嘶 -' 我誇張地倒抽一口氣. 倒不是真的疼, 我僅僅是想看他的反應 - 對, 就是這樣, 低著頭別過臉去, 雙眉比往常蹙得更緊, 視綫在靠近地面的某個高度游移不定, 抿著嘴唇一言不發. 但我的手腕還在他的手裏哪! '您幹嘛這麽用力呢,' 我赤裸的胸膛貼著他的後背, 繡了銀線的綢緞有些涼, '列奧?' 他的呼吸愈加急促和混亂, 甚至微微顫抖. 我隨意地撥弄著他的領花, 用指尖描摹精緻的蕾絲圖案, '您不該説點什麽嗎?' 未等他回答, 我反扣住了他的雙手.

'啊! 您 -' 我將舌尖伸進繁複的襯衫領子裡, 舔了舔那裡溫熱的皮膚. 他的手指僵在空中, 險些摔倒, 鞋跟在地毯上劃出轉瞬即逝的痕跡.

我向後拖著他, 使他摔進最近的一張椅子裡. 那老舊的雕花椅子反抗一般地呻吟了幾聲.

'您要 - 呃啊!' 我將他的肩膀壓在椅背上, 右膝擠進繃緊的大腿之間, 碾過綢褲襠部微微的突起, 停在小腹上. 他掙扎著擡手; 我撐著他的雙肩直起身子, 順勢牽住了袖口蕾絲花邊下精瘦的手腕. 我用舌苔一點一點感受著他指尖上厚實的繭; 他的手在顫抖, 卻意外地沒有試圖抽離. 我騰出右手撥開額前的散髮, 擡眼看著他.

那雙棕色眼睛完全失去了往日的凌厲, 眼角被強忍住的淚水染紅, 細長的睫毛打濕了粘在一起. 白天藏在假髮套下的長髮由一條黑色天鵝絨緞帶鬆散地束著, 髮梢自然地打卷, 被燭光染上紅酒般的色澤. 他僵硬地慢慢轉過頭, 用左側臉頰對著我, 闔上了眼; 頸部狹長的韌帶從皮膚下隆起, 在一側投下柔和的陰影; 一段鎖骨滑出襯衫的領口, 白淨的底色裡浮起淺淺的粉紅. 我將虎口抵在他左邊的肩窩, 拇指越過肌肉組成的溝壑, 來回撫摸著喉結. 他張開嘴要説什麽; 我用右手挑起他的下巴, 迫使他對著我, 左手依然緊緊扣著他的手腕. 他的雙唇衹是稍稍分開, 便又閉上. 我把他的手臂拉過頭頂, 按進靠背的軟墊裏, 附身品嘗那兩片唇辦. 他不出所料地躲開了, 使得我險些咬破他的嘴角. '您還真是難伺候呢...' 我蜷起右腿, 用整個身子壓住他, 指甲掐進手腕内側光滑柔軟的皮膚; 舌尖掠過下唇, 牙齒輕輕地啃咬, 烟草味濃了一些, 也更熱了一些. 他屏著呼吸, 盡力保持靜止, 連呻吟聲都嚥了回去. 我笑出聲來, 隨即含住他的上唇吮吸, 右手摸索著扯下領花, 解開襯衫的扣子.

舔過齒列時, 他突然將我推開. 我趔趄著向後退了三四步, 擡起頭, 正好對上他的視綫. 僅僅是一瞬間, 他便又躲開了. 他的眼角還紅著, 嘴唇上還有水光, 從緞帶中滑出的長髮散亂在肩頭; 領花掉落在大腿上, 襯衫的領口敞開著, 露出一片汎起紅暈的胸膛, 身後墊著有些揉皺了的大衣. 他喘息著, 撐著雕花扶手起身, 左手的戒指敲擊出沉悶的聲響, 大衣從肩頭滑落.

我伸手拽過一邊前襟, 就著他傾身的方向用力. 他短促地驚叫一聲, 便雙手撐地跪倒在我身前. 我附下身, 捏住他的下頜, 迫使他擡頭看著我, 露出頸部的綫條. '就這點伎倆麽?' 我貼著他的嘴唇質問, 髮梢若有若無地掃著頸側. 他的氣息在顫抖. 我直起身, 散開一條辮子, 將長繩抽出繞在手指上, 眼神始終沒有離開他. 他略顯遲疑地低下頭, 保持跪坐的姿勢, 雙手在膝蓋上握成拳.

'把手伸過來.' 我向前走了幾步, 影子籠罩了他.

他頓了一下, 慢慢舉起手臂, 鬆開了拳頭, 將手掌對著我.

'先回話, 再按我説的做.' 我用繩子的一端輕輕抽打他的手心, '重來.'

那一下小小的懲罰并沒有留下明顯的痕跡. 他的眉梢微不可察地抖了抖, 將雙手放回原處.

'把手伸過來.' 我重複, 用和剛才一樣毫無波瀾的語氣.

'是.' 他的聲音微弱而低沉, 被煙草熏得沙啞.

我在他剛剛抬起的手上又打了一下. '答一個 "是" 就完了麼?'

他閉上眼, 再一次垂下手臂. '是, 我的主人.'

'誰讓您把手放回去的?' 我彎下腰, 勾起他的下巴. '您知道德古拉養在城堡裡的那個白毛小妖精, 您真該學學他...' 我繼續說著, 用繩子把他的手腕捆在一起, '平時再怎麽鬧, 正經事上可比您聽話多了, 推我也沒那麼用力 -' 我的手指隔著襯衫爬上他的胸膛, 他不太自在地動了動肩膀. '說真的, 那小鬼就算咬我都不疼, 您卻快把我手腕都掐斷了...' 我將繩頭打了個花結, 拎著繩子把他從地毯上提起來, 湊近盯著那雙眼睛. 他扔給我一個摻雜著憤怒, 羞恥和委屈的冷冰冰的眼神, 便又垂下頭. 我輕輕笑了, '他也是這麼瞪我, 而且脾氣差得很, 說吵就吵...當然,' 我貼在他耳邊, 那裡的皮膚像一團火一樣發熱, '之後的事您可以自己去問...'

他很快地瞥了我一眼, 那點硬撐著的不屑的神情也快要消失殆盡.

'您看, 我就知道您認識他 - 誰不認識呢! 嘴上說著害羞, 卻像個交際花一樣四處招蜂引蝶, 要不是有德古拉護著, 早就死了不知道多少次啦...' 我鬆開繩子, 他跌坐回地毯上. '順便一提, 您的兒子 -' 他突然擡起頭. 我挑起一邊眉毛, 接著説道, '還有您的女兒, 還有您兒子愛慕著的那位可愛的女高音...和他有點交情的多得是呢.'

他挪開了視綫, 嘴唇繃緊, 隨後輕輕嘆了一口氣.

我用拇指的指甲慢慢划過他的下唇, '這次就不叫上他了, 免得您分心...' 我單膝跪下, 直起上身俯視著他, 視綫一寸一寸下移, 在雙腿之間打轉, 又回到他的眼睛. '把手舉起來,' 我擡了擡下巴, '舉過頭頂.'

他絞在一起的手指握緊, '是, 主人.' 寬鬆的袖子隨著他的動作滑落到肘部, 露出綫條優美的小臂, 這裏皮膚的細膩和眼角的皺紋構成有趣的反差.

'給我一點示意, 告訴我您做好了.'

他擡起眼看著我, 保持著低頭的姿勢.

我歪著頭, 欣賞著眼前藝術品一般的景象. 紅暈從他的雙頰蔓延到胸口, 爬到襯衫下面, 進入更隱蔽的地方. 我將肩上的頭髮甩到背後, '吻我.'

他愣住了, 雙唇微微張開, 目光顫抖著逃離了我的注視.

我向前傾身, 兩條小臂交曡放在大腿根與小腹之間, 微微揚起下巴, 一字一字地重複: '吻我.'

他的臉色幾乎是病態的紅, 高舉的手臂不時地輕輕抽搐. 像是去赴死一樣, 他緩緩深吸一口氣, 迎上我的視綫. 他一點一點靠近, 在粗糙的地毯上有些踉蹌地膝行, 散開的髮捲從肩頭滑進衣領裏. 他以一種近乎是專注的神情盯著我的嘴唇, 頓了一下, 閉著眼吻了上去.

太過溫柔了 - 我剋制住想要咬出血的欲望, 衹是含住了他的下唇, 沒有立刻給予太多的回應. 我要他來取悅我, 我要他用上所有的技巧, 我要他乞求我的獎勵. 帶有烟草味的溫熱的氣息幾乎能燙傷我的口腔, 舌尖撫過每一道褶皺, 像個青澀的男孩一樣小心. 我放鬆咬肌, 允許他進入. 他將頭歪向另一側, 擡高上半身, 舌苔舔舐著齒列, 繞著内壁翻攪, 用津液塗抹我的唇瓣. 我睜開眼望著他, 揚起一邊嘴角. 他探進更深處, 一下一下勾著我的舌尖, 這種自上而下的壓迫感再一次讓我想起黑暗的城堡裏冰冷潮濕的血液的氣息 - 於是, 像對付那攀在墻上低下頭索吻的小吸血鬼一樣, 我雙手握住他的後頸, 拇指來回撫摸下頜骨的邊緣; 一聲低沉的呻吟從他的喉嚨里溢出, 隨著我的尖牙劃破嘴唇的薄皮, 音調陡然升高, 伴隨著急促的喘息, 他雙腿一軟, 向一側倒去. 綁在一起的手腕使得他難以撐起身子, 衹得保持側躺在地毯上的姿勢. 傷口滲出一滴鮮紅的血珠, 被舌尖舔去, 下一滴卻緊接著溢出. 他用拇指側面刮過濕潤紅腫的下唇, 低下頭將手指放到眼前; 一兩秒之後, 像什麽也沒有一樣, 他把雙手放回地毯上, 轉過頭望著我. 那種眼神真是像極了亞當被打發去掃地洗衣服時的表情.

我笑了, '您做得很好, 列奧...' 他斂了眼睛, 轉過頭去. 我解下纏在大臂上的細皮帶, 一端捆成手柄. '現在面朝上躺好, 手舉過頭頂.' 他看著我手中的皮帶, 向遠處退了一點. '這個嗎?' 我將那條皮帶甩了甩, 但并不打算打到他, '剛才誰讓您停下的? 誰讓您把手放下的? 這是您不聽話的懲罰.' 他翻過身來, 揉皺的襯衫下隱約可見腰腹的肌肉綫條. '我已經對您很仁慈啦,' 我補充道, '還沒有讓您穿黑蕾絲緊身衣和高跟鞋呢.' 我按住他的雙手, 一邊膝蓋頂進他的雙腿之間, 抵在褲襠上. 他的狀況不比我好多少. 我壓低身體, 空閑的手滑進襯衫下, 胡亂摸索著, 找到了那個小小的凸起. 手指覆上去的瞬間, 他顫抖著喘息出聲, 向上挺了挺腰. 拿著皮帶的手離開他的手腕, 皮帶末端順著下頜描畫著頸側和鎖骨, 我突然抽打在他的胸口. 他倒抽一口氣, 胯向上頂著我的膝蓋, 手指絞緊又鬆開, 閉上眼將頭枕在一側的胳膊上. 淺淺的紅印烙在鎖骨下方, 像一條項鍊. 他喘著氣, 胸膛不規律地起伏著, 長髮汗濕了幾縷, 蜿蜒地貼在頸側. 我用皮帶末端描畫著剛剛留下的印記; 他隨著我的動作顫栗, 輕輕咬住下唇, 我留下的齒痕滲出一點血液, 染紅了嘴角. 我抖動手腕, 又打下一鞭.

他的腰猛地彈起, 胯間硬挺的性器撞向我的膝蓋, 又跌回地毯上. 他的唇角抽搐著, 十指相扣, 手腕的韌帶從薄薄的皮膚下浮現. 我輕笑著提起皮鞭的手柄, 在褲腰處畫了一道線. 他的小腹顫抖著縮緊, 緊咬的唇間漏出抽泣般的呻吟. 皮帶的末梢向下探索.

'不!' 他啞著嗓子喊道, '別在那兒, 請別在那兒...'

'在哪兒?' 我彎下腰問道, '這裡嗎?' 我在他的勃起周圍畫著圈.

他發出一些破碎的聲音, 微微揚起下頜.

'啊!' 又一鞭落在小腹上, 鮮紅的痕跡從皮膚上隆起.

'看著我.'

於是他慢慢地轉過頭, 睜開雙眼. 剛才遮住他半邊臉的胳膊上閃爍著亮晶晶的水跡; 眼眶都紅了, 瞳孔覆蓋著一層淚, 倒映著吊燈的燭光.

我撫摸著還發燙的鞭痕, 換上溫柔一些的語氣: '問了話要回答, 明白麼?'

他頸部的韌帶動了動, 很輕地說: '明白, 主人.'

'很好...' 我將皮帶繞在手指上, 向前傾身, 雙手撐在他肩膀兩側, '作為獎勵, 我就不為難您啦.'

他眨了眨眼, 再一次移開了視線, 濕漉漉的睫毛抖動著, 像雨後蝴蝶脆弱的翅膀.

我笑了兩聲, 一把扯下了他繃緊的褲子.

他皺著眉, 目光四下找尋著突如其來的涼意產生的原因. 隨後, 他看到了我正在解開自己腰帶的手, 突然瞪大眼睛望著我, 像望著一個背叛者. 我就在他這樣的注視下將長褲退到了腳踝, 雙腿分開跪在他的大腿根上方, 稍微降低身體, 半硬的陰莖就能隔著他的內衣碰到那塊還在膨脹的突起.

他艱難地吞嚥著口水.

'把手伸過來.' 我向他伸出手臂.

'是, 主人.' 他花了一點時間活動關節, 將手腕送到我眼前.

我解開了他手腕的束縛, 隨意地纏回頭髮上. 他甚至都沒有放下手臂.

'很好.' 我將一綹頭髮別到耳後, '現在, 用您的手指給我擴張. 我希望我不必告訴您具體怎麼做.'

他抿著唇, 手慢慢落回胸前交疊, 擋住之前的鞭痕. '是, 我的主人.'

他的手很熱. 圓潤帶繭的指尖碰到我的後穴時瑟縮了一下, 隨後緩緩探進去, 直到最深. 他將食指抽出, 並上中指一同進入, 在甬道裡一張一合. '啊...多一點, 再多一點...' 我掐著他的肩膀, 蹂躪背上汗濕的捲髮. 再次插入時, 他同時加上了無名指和小指. 我聽見身下的水聲, 冰涼滑膩的液體順著大腿內側流下, 滴在他的底褲上. 我揚起頭, 長發垂在後背上, 隨著向下沉的動作一下一下輕撫著蝴蝶骨間的皮膚. 他看起來像是想要用另一隻手堵住我的嘴; 於是我更加放開了叫, 手上的皮帶有一下沒一下地甩著, 不時聽到他陡然拔高的哽咽的呻吟. 單薄的內褲已經濕了一片, 甚至看得清皮膚上靜脈的紋路. 他的手伸向自己的性器; 我將皮帶甩過去, 他眼角積蓄的淚水終於溢出來, 埋在我體內的手指驟然蜷縮起來.

我撐著他的肩膀抬起屁股, 他的手指從淌水的小穴滑出. '脫下.' 我盡力平復呼吸, 指著他的底褲道.

我這才注意到他的手顫抖得幾乎握不住輕薄的邊緣; 他不得不弓著背, 揪住褲腿, 才勉強順利地完成指令. 衣料剝離陰莖時, 牽出細細的銀絲.

'您看看您...唔...都為我準備好了...' 我挑起一邊唇角, 扶著他直立著的性器緩緩向下坐. 這比四根手指誇張多了, 好像整個腹腔都被填滿; 體液的潤滑並不能滿足身體的需要 - 對於進化到這個程度的生物, 這真是件很愚蠢的事情 - 交合處的肌膚像灼傷一樣疼, 而很快, 取而代之的就是每一道褶皺都撐開的快感. 我的指甲嵌進他胸前, 搔刮著那兩道傷痕, 他的手擡起扶住我的胯, 我以能達到的最快的頻率上下顛動, 扭著腰尋找那一點. 他的下唇顫動著, 喉結在頸部拉伸的曲線上滑動. 我用虎口將皮帶推向他的脖子, 所到之處是一片片帶狀的紅痕. 他大張著嘴, 所有的聲音卻都卡在喉嚨裡.

'啊!' 龜頭重重地碾過那一點時, 我直接射了出來, 濃稠的白液濺滿他的襯衫和胸前, 落進暗紅色的鞭痕, 挺立的鮮豔乳珠上還沾了一些. 我用食指抹下來一點, 送到他唇邊.

他沒有等我下達指令, 就伸出舌頭捲起我的指尖. 味蕾碰到那些液體時, 他稍稍皺起眉頭, 但還是盡數舔舐乾淨.

'喜歡嗎?' 我將殘餘的塗在他的嘴唇上.

'喜歡, 我的主人.' 他低聲道.

'那麼,' 我跪坐在他雙腿之間, '用剩下的給你自己擴張.'

他以一種被冒犯的神情瞪著我, 但這短暫的叛逆在他看到那三條皮帶後便消失殆盡. 他蘸了身上的濁液, 抬高膝蓋, 手向後夠著小穴. 我趴下來, 下巴墊在交疊的小臂上, 視野被他的手指插入自己穴口的畫面填滿. 那裡已經濕滑一片, 周圍一圈肌肉一顫一顫地收縮, 吞吐著指節. 他無法進得很深, 只能努力擡起腰, 鞋尖來回蹭著地毯, 伴隨著粗重的喘息.

我伸出拇指撫摸他大腿內側的絨毛, 享受著那幾聲壓抑的呻吟. '準備好了就告訴我.' 我響亮地在他的臀瓣上拍了一掌.

他加入第四根手指抽動幾下, 將小口撐開到極限, 隨後停了下來. '好了...主人...'

我坐起來, 推著他的膝窩將他的身體折疊, 張著口的後穴完全暴露在我眼前. 我將再一次硬起來的陰莖一插到底, 又完全抽出; 他幾乎是嘶吼出來, 隨即用手摀住了嘴. 他的另一隻手抓住我的腰企圖將我推開, 同時又不放手. 我握住他的根部和顫巍巍的雙球, 皮帶置於鎖骨, 腰快速地抖動, 直到結合處流出的液體被打散成白沫. 前端不能釋放, 穴口便噴出一股一股半透明的粘液, 沿著臀縫流下, 滴進地毯裡.

'讓我...啊...'

'讓您什麼?'

'讓...讓我...唔...'

'說出來. 求我.' 我將貼在他額前的頭髮撥到耳後, 身下完全沒有停.

他大口喘著氣, 吐出撞碎的音節, 新的淚痕覆蓋了舊的. 頂到一個點時, 他雙腿猛然脫力, 張大了嘴卻發不出一點聲音.

'請...讓我...射...出來...嗯啊! 呃 - 啊...主人...'

我鬆開了手, 滾燙的濁液像火山爆發般噴湧而出, 濺了我一身.

此時, 我聽見敲門聲. '你居然不叫我?' 一個年輕的聲音有些委屈地責問道. 我慢慢挑起一邊嘴角.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝閱讀! 見過Solal三次再寫dom/sub的PWP太羞恥了! (并沒有  
> 我知道這很囉嗦但還是要把所有的梗和來源都列出來! (.  
> 夏娃朝蛇大吼是在亞當第一次來到l'autre côté (就是夏娃和蛇和Strawberry他們生活的區域...和亞當對比的話有點像貧民窟的概念...?) 的時候, 蛇不停地調戲亞當然後夏娃和Strawberry都看不下去了就大叫 'Snake!' 這個劇的夏娃也是一個非常棒的小姐姐!  
> '冰冷而威嚴的語氣' 大概就是彼拉多讓該亞法的兩個手下退下去的語氣...聲音不大發音很含糊音調很低但就是很有氣勢...  
> 米開朗基羅的 _反叛的奴隸_ 那個大理石雕塑就在盧浮宮, 和另一座 _將死的奴隸_ 在一起, 非常非常棒.  
> 烟草味是因爲Solus抽烟, PDS末場 _Embrasse-moi_ 他給蛇點烟, 然後這個蛇吸了一口還很認真地給還回去! 非常可愛了!  
> 蛇從后面抱住爹請參考蛇從後面抱住Solus. Solal其實沒多高但是Nuno真的矮 (.  
> 我承認爹的頭髮OOC了...因爲史向列奧波德還挺好看的不給長髮多可惜呀...可以稍微參考[Solal很久以前長頭髮的時候](http://toitoitoi.fr/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/full.jpg), 以及[Pietro Antonio Lorenzoni大概1765年給列奧波德畫的那張畫像](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/45/Leopold_Mozart.jpg).  
> 爹一開始不反抗後來突然把蛇推開這一段來自耶穌裏的一段 (其實JCS也有的), 猶大被抓起來要求指認耶穌, 往前走了兩步突然轉身想衝過衛兵逃跑, 結果被拖回來摔倒在地上. 法國這個劇的猶大A卡是Clément Verzi, 他真的非常棒! 這是他第一部音樂劇, 但演得超級好, 而且他的烟嗓我的天哪真的太合適了. 這個猶大前期非常可愛, 出賣耶穌之後就看著非常心疼...雖然知道是個叛徒但他表現内心的矛盾真是太到位了...最後跳火自盡差點沒在劇場哭出來...場景也非常非常美...而且Clément他認得我! 他在IG回fo我了! 一刷的SD我跟他說IG上畫了你的眼睛你點了個贊還關注了的就是我, 結果二刷他第一眼就認出我了! 還説非常喜歡我一刷之後畫的那些場景! 啊真的超開心! (Ummmm其實他還贊了我一張自拍這我就非常方  
> Nuno頭髮最長的那段時間蛇有過很多小辮子, 看起來是用髮帶和頭髮綁在一起的. 當然...也可能整條辮子都是假髮 (.  
> 德古拉養在城堡裡的小妖精指的就是Sorci, 而且白毛是Grego. 說回來我也見過他三次了呢...脾氣差這一點是來自Jacques, 他在SLC一言不合就吵架吵完開始唱怨婦曲 (不 但是他的 _Unchained Melody_ 真好聽! 說自己害羞是本人了, 2017年11月28號Solal在Faust的現場他去看了, 然後理所當然被叫上台唱歌, Solal問他你想唱什麼問了兩次他都說不知道, 然後還說我很害羞的啦, 結果唱完Anne跟Solal擁抱就下去了, 他拽著人家脖子就在額頭側面親了一口, 這個親的姿勢簡直和在德古拉劇組強吻 (不是) Aymeric一模一樣! 並且德古拉裡開始的時候有一段Sorci穿著半透黑蕾絲撩 (已經躺在床上的) Jonathan.  
> 扎和Sorci也是RP (但他們不能算S吧...), 德古拉宣傳的時候法扎主演都在, 12月2號晚場巴黎PDS的耶穌米和糯米還去看了. 糯米在亞當夏娃演Strawberry, 是一個和蛇關係挺近的角色, 然後演唱版她唱過阿洛伊西婭, 2018上海法扎唱姐姐.  
> 以及我絕不是唯一一個注意到Solal唱歌的時候非常容易從臉紅到脖子以下的人! (. 尤其是耶穌裏唱彼拉多的第一首 _Dieux contre Dieu_ 的時候, 因爲臉上粉底非常多而且這首的衣服是白色, 就非常非常的明顯...此外請參考他和Nuno對唱 _Creep_ 的視頻, 有一個[畫面很穩的正面的](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBCrcqCY7_g)和一個[不那麽穩但人更清楚的側面的](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9mQvkuy0u4), 發糖不要錢, 齁死不送醫 (. 被撩了於是反撩回去的Solal超可愛.  
> '吻我' 其實是亞當夏娃裏蛇强吻Solus那首歌的題目, 原文是 _Embrasse-moi_. 附一個[截的官攝](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1Z_0yCzEiI)和一個[PDS末場Solal給Nuno點烟](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adslogrGg8k)! 點烟啊!  
>  爹的這個吻有一點點參考Clément Verzi的猶大之吻, 就是他想逃跑失敗了之後, 擡頭看著耶穌, 然後一步一步走過去, 到耶穌面前時停了一下, 然後親上去 (雖然我怎麽看都覺得差不多親在了耳朵上ummmm 其實猶大指認耶穌這一段演得非常棒, 猶大全程沒有詞, 他整部劇都沒幾句話, 就是動作和眼神就超級貼.  
> 攀在墻上低頭索吻什麽的是德古拉返場 _Éteins la lumière_ 的場景. 這一段根據下墻路綫不一樣 ( ) 以及和Golan的互動不一樣有很多種版本但是我還沒有看到有索吻...有勾手指托腰視頻, 以及有返圖顯示摸胸擠奶 (霧) 并且個人對於連接Grego的腰和那面墻的那根安全繩非常有興趣 (. 我有個印象這個繩子還是Golan跳舞跳到他背後的時候順手解下來的 (.  
> 蛇主動吻爹的姿勢參照蛇强吻Solus. 沒什麽可説的了這簡直是教科書級別的强吻 (.  
> 側躺是私心, 沒什麽可參照的. 要說有就是JL影版閃閃被荒原狼打進墻裏掉地之後吧 (.  
> 用拇指刮下唇是有來源的! (豆: 想不到吧.jpg) 是亞當夏娃[ _Rien ne se finit_ 的MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mehrPwXKa4)裏1:52的位置. 這個歌很好聽大家也都超級好但MV我...不說什麽...  
> 亞當被打發去掃地洗衣服的故事是亞當跟著夏娃第一次到l'autre côté, 然後蛇說我們這可不是天堂啊我們要工作啊on travaille啊, 然後叫了一個小哥哥拿著掃把掃了幾下地給他看, 然後小哥哥就把掃把塞給亞當, 亞當掃了幾下然後小哥哥非常不滿意搶回掃把就走掉了; 這時候蛇拿來一個洗衣桶然後給他示範手洗衣服 (. 然後以米扎給Flo薩遞樂譜的姿勢給他遞髒衣服然後走掉了. 從此亞當在l'autre côté就辛勤掃地洗衣服 (bu  
> 蛇繫在大臂上的皮繩不是每場都有, MV和X Factor的時候都戴過.  
> 黑蕾絲緊身衣和高跟鞋是Sorci的戲服. 緊身衣裏面什麽都沒穿, Grego的IG有圖, 還專門挑了一張露點的 (. 那雙高跟鞋少説也有8cm吧我覺得! 而且是細跟! 然後Grego就穿著這雙鞋直接從雕塑上墻上臺子上什麽的跳下來! (.  
> '像望著一個背叛者' 的眼神是耶穌裡的, 但不是上十字架前Mike望著Olivier, 是猶大指認耶穌的時候Grego看Clément的眼神...  
> 最後敲門的是Sorci.  
> 大概就是這樣, 再一次感謝您的耐心!


	2. 黑暗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫著寫著就寫出了續篇...其實就是想喫蛇和Sorci的肉, 然後Ruby提出來倒挂十字架, 於是就倒挂了十字架...  
> 是Grego的Sorci, 他太軟啦!  
> BDSM (其實更多的是SM吧) 和沒根據的吸血鬼設定預警.  
> 不説太多啦, 祝您食用愉快!

'怎麽,' 我打開門, 倚在鑲金的雕花門框上, 擋住屋内透出來的光綫, '他不在啊?'

小吸血鬼翻了個白眼, '又去馬戲團鬼混啦.'

'又去找那個小天才?' 我瞥了一眼列奧波德. 他沒有看我.

他一揮手, '還能是什麽?' 説著便側身從我旁邊的縫隙溜進房間内, 尖細的鞋跟踩出清脆的聲響.

'嘶 - 啊...' 一碰到燈光, 他立刻呲牙咧嘴地縮回我的陰影裏. 我轉身爲他關掉了門口的三排燈.

突然的黑暗使列奧波德倒抽了一口氣, 撐起身四下看了看, 隨後又倒回地毯上, 發出一聲悶響.

我不請自來的客人重新探出頭來, 踩著那雙鋥亮的高跟鞋慢慢走近地上的獵物. '哦...' 他吹了一聲口哨, '是您呀...' 他將左腿後撤, 彎下身子, 伸出手去勾列奧波德的下巴.

'誰讓你動他了?' 我從後面單手環住他的腰將他拖回來, 他倒也不客氣, 順勢倒在了我身上; 那一層綉著黑色蕾絲的薄紗下冰冷的皮膚讓我全身一顫. '你這小鬼,' 我推開他一點, 揚起脖子貼著他耳邊說, '我是該雙份罰你吧?'

他嗤笑了一聲, 直起身, 拍開我的手.

'剛誇完你比他聽話.' 我瞟了一眼還躺在地上一動不動的列奧波德, '再鬧我要開燈了.'

他笑了, '你不會的.' 隨後低下頭, 舌尖來回滑過下唇, 擡眼打量列奧波德.

我按著他的胸口一路推到門邊的墻上, 在他反應過來之前, 後背正好撞開了那三排燈的開關.

'呃啊!' 這聲慘叫震得我差點後退了一步. 他緊閉著眼, 雙手顫抖著擋在額前, 整個身子蜷起來, 喘息聲聽著像是抽泣. 我不禁笑出聲來 - 我真的控制不住, 儘管也確實有些心疼. 他從手指縫間望著我, 濃重的彩繪下看得出眼角的一點點紅色.

我將他抱住, 揉了揉那一頭鷄毛撣子一樣的白髮, 伸手到他背後又把燈關掉.

一回到黑暗中, 他便翻身將我禁錮在墻和他的身體之間, 報復一樣地吻著; 我嘗到了血味. 他的尖牙划過我的嘴唇, 在頸側游走, 卻終究沒有刺下去. 他過低的體溫使我有些神志不清, 我一手揪住他領口層層曡曡的花邊, 另一隻手在他胸前胡亂地摸, 加上刺綉的摩擦, 很快讓那兩個肉珠挺立起來. 他的氣息貼著我的皮膚輕輕顫抖, 儘管實際上他根本不需要呼吸. 不同于他姐姐或是德古拉, 或者城堡裏其他那些吸血鬼, 他身上幾乎沒有那股濕冷腐朽的味道, 也不是他的胖妹妹那一身糖霜與奶油的甜味, 而像冬天的雪松香混合著楓糖, 而這總使我想起和他很熟的那個笑起來毫不收斂的紅髮姑娘 - 和她那雙鮮紅的長手套.

'下次來見我的時候,' 我順著他的後背向下撫過細瘦的腰, '把手套戴上. 你知道我在說什麽.'

'是, 我知道.' 他説著, 冰涼的手掌貼在我的頸側, 一寸一寸地從鎖骨挪到小腹, 尖牙貼著我的太陽穴. 突然, 他整個人貼上來, 在我耳邊說: '但你答應我一件事.'

'還輪不到你講條件哪, 小鬼.' 我在他屁股上掐了一把, 趁著他僵住的一秒鐘溜到他身旁, 而下一秒, 皮帶就扣在了那雙白到近乎透明的纖細手腕上.

'憑我大你好幾百歲,' 他將手臂舉起來, 套住我的肩膀, '這話輪不到你説, 小妖精.'

'好啊, 瞧他把你慣的...' 我用手指描畫著他胸口黑色蕾絲的紋路, 他下意識地往後躲, 反而將我拉得更近, '等會兒我原話告訴他.'

'你 - 你怎麽就會這招?' 他抓住我背上的長髮, 迫使我擡頭看著他.

'怎麽,' 我笑了, 在他立起的乳尖上狠狠一捏, '害怕啦?'

'唔啊 - 你過分!' 他鬆了手, 蒼白的臉頰染上一點點紅暈; 我暫且不去追究這點血是哪裏來的. '你可等著, 德古拉他也不一定聽你的, 他還得靠我活著呢, 還有 - 唔!'

我用雙唇堵住他的嘴, 解下那條細長的銀項鏈, 在他的領口鬆散地繞了兩圈, 還未碰到皮膚. 列奧波德還躺在地上, 面無表情地看著這個完全沒有反抗的小吸血鬼. 我先結束了這個吻, 他追著我向前傾, 險些倒在我身上, 血跡染紅了濕潤的嘴唇. 我從他雙臂之間鑽出來, 銀鏈的另一端纏在我的手指上. 我慢慢將繩子絞緊. '啊 - 唔...唔嗯...' 過分白皙的皮膚上留下紫黑色的灼傷的痕跡, 他跌倒在墻壁上, 用力咬住下唇, 綳著身體剋制住顫抖. 我張開的手慢慢握成拳. '呃啊...別...' 清亮的嗓音已經變成窒息一樣的哭腔, 根本無法説出完整的詞, 淚水順著臉頰滑落, '疼...啊...' 他仰起頭, 瞪大眼睛盯著天花板, 眼瞼抖動著, 打濕的睫毛相互粘連, 虛弱的氣音吐出斷斷續續的聽起來像是求饒的音節. 我停了手, 將繩子稍稍鬆開一點. 他被捆住的雙手死死攥在一起, 靠著墻壁的支撐才勉强站住, 甚至完全不去掩飾沙啞的抽泣. 他僵硬地保持著這個伸長脖子的奇怪姿勢, 以確保銀鏈不再摩擦脆弱的皮膚 - 當然, 其實都是徒勞的. 我一手牽著銀鏈, 一手去隔著衣料撥弄他的乳頭, 那兩顆粉色的小東西幾乎要透過單薄的蕾絲頂出來. 我用纏著銀鏈的手指輕輕地劃過去. 他顫抖著一下跪倒在地上, 膝蓋撞向沒有地毯的地面時發出悶響, 脖子周圍的銀鏈因爲姿勢的變化而瞬間被拉緊, 將拔高的抽噎硬是變成了哽在喉嚨裏的嘶吼. 他掙扎著用肩膀去蹭墻壁, 試圖站起來, 但已經沒了力氣. 烟霧一樣的傷痕向銀鏈兩側蔓延, 每一次身體的顫慄都使更多的皮膚被灼燒, 他緊綳著肩背想要剋制, 卻衹是耗費了本來就所剩無幾的體力.

他終於放棄了, 慢慢擡起哭紅的眼睛, 透過濕透的睫毛望著我. 在意識到自己突然硬得發疼之前, 我隱約聽到了身後傳來的很輕的嘆息 - 又像是壓抑住的呻吟.

我還是收回了那條銀項鏈, 重新戴到自己脖子上. 這點折磨已經夠他恢復很久了, 更何況之後大概還要想辦法和德古拉解釋. 我一把將他打橫抱起, 冰涼的體溫使我多少冷靜了一些; 而平常活蹦亂跳的小混蛋此時聽話得像睡着的孩子. 從列奧波德身邊走過時, 我能感受到他身上散發的熱在我脚踝周圍徘徊. 他不知什麽時候坐了起來 - 那姿態小心翼翼卻也視死如歸 - 盯著地毯上某一根毛, 裝作完全沒有察覺我的存在. 於是我將那看起來已經半死的小吸血鬼放到了他身邊的地毯上.

蒙著一層淚水的眼睛有些驚慌地瞟了一眼旁邊雕塑一般的宮廷樂師, 又轉回頭看我. 我跨坐到他纖瘦的腰上, 把手指插進汗濕的白髮, 用胯間的突起摩擦他的小腹. 他像被嚇到一樣睜大眼呻吟出來, 束縛著的雙手握緊, 死尸一樣冰冷的身體難以察覺地升高了一點點溫度. 我附身貼在他耳邊: '想要嗎?'

他張了張嘴, 帶著很重的鼻音小聲地回答: '唔...想...'

'大點聲.'

他垂下眼, 迎合著我的動作試探似的向上頂胯. 過了幾秒, 才慢慢說: '想要...'

我笑了, '想要什麽?'

他丟給我一個介於不滿和撒嬌之間的眼神, 向列奧波德的方向偏過頭去, 目光正好對上後者的背影, 輕薄的襯衫被整理過, 但仍然有些凌亂的褶皺.

'想咬他就去啊.' 我換上平時的音量説著, 一手掐著他的下巴使他轉過來, 另一隻手解下了纏在他手腕上的皮繩. 那裏留下了青黑的痕跡. 他想要起身, 被我按著胸口壓回去. '那麽着急嗎?'

都這個時候了, 還對我翻白眼.

我欺身上去, 尖牙掠過脖子上的傷痕. 他驚叫出聲, 雙手攥住我的肩膀. 我用褲子裏的凸起頂了頂他的大腿根, '幫我解開.'

冰涼的手滑過裸露的胸口和腰側, 摸索著艱難地解開皮帶和拉鏈; 幾次碰到了蓄勢待發的陰莖, 他像被燙傷一樣縮回手來, 又猶豫地繼續. 他將我放出來, 頭部彈到了他的皮膚, 使他發出一聲微弱的喘息.

我向下挪了一點, 伸出舌尖勾著蒼白皮膚上過分鮮艷的乳珠. 打濕的黑色蕾絲勒著那顆脹大的肉粒, 他的胸膛起伏著 - 儘管空氣怎麽進去的依然怎麽出來 - 將那顆紅得滴血的果實一下一下往我嘴裏送. 我將陰莖抵著他的腹股溝, 在緊身皮褲上來回摩擦, 是和他的皮膚一樣光滑冰冷的觸感. 他將手伸進我的長髮, 在理智地推開和放縱地拉近之間搖擺不定. 我用尖牙不輕不重地刮著乳暈, 舌苔來回碾過硬挺的乳頭上閉合的小孔. 他一手揪著我的頭髮, 咬住另一隻手的手背, 幾乎刺破了自己的皮膚.

'叫出來,' 我貼著那片敏感的乳暈説道, '叫給我聽.'

僅僅是聲音產生的震動就讓他顫了一下, 皮褲下面腫脹的性器快要撐破了束縛. 暴露在空氣中未被照顧的右邊乳頭也立著, 他含糊不清地央求: '另一邊...也...也要...嗯啊...'

我停了一秒, 聽著旁邊列奧波德的反應. 他在努力剋制住發出任何聲音, 但微微抖動的肩膀還是出賣了他. 我用舌尖在濕潤的小紅果周圍轉了一圈, 問道: '我如果不答應呢?'

他睜開眼睛瞪我, 汎紅的眼角卻使得這個眼神像極了在求饒. 我加快了下身的速度, 掐著他的腰在大腿間用力頂弄幾下, 在他小腹上射了一片, 乳白色的液體像一層膜覆蓋著蕾絲花紋, 有幾滴濺到了漆黑的皮褲上.

'啊...別走...' 他伸出手拽住我, '快要...我快到了...就 - 啊!'

我再次將他抱起來, 平放在鏡子前的寫字臺上. 我攀住吊燈, 在對稱的兩枝上用皮帶做了兩個環. 列奧波德撐著椅子站起來, 對上我的眼神後, 停下了脚步. 我揚起嘴角, 低下頭去對著Sorci說: '起來.'

他不情願地撅了撅嘴, 側身坐起來. 看到那對皮環時, 他輕輕倒抽了一口氣.

'叫你站起來.' 我向他伸出手.

他瞥了我一眼, 又挑釁一樣看了列奧波德一眼, 隨後抓住我的手.

'你知道該做什麽.' 我用下巴指了指皮環, '衹是...' 我歪著頭看向列奧波德, '這次要倒過來.'

他愣了一秒鐘多, 用還有些紅的眼睛盯著我看, 像是期待著我再説點什麽.

'平時他會讓你怎麽做, 這次倒過來 - 上下顛倒的那種倒過來, 還不清楚嗎?' 我從吊燈上跳到他旁邊, 拍了一下他沒什麽肉但形狀很漂亮的屁股.

他眨了眨眼, 張開嘴想説什麽, 又轉過頭去.

'說.' 我抱著雙臂等待.

'那個...' 他聲音很輕, 像個犯了錯的孩子, '你們能...我可能會...就是...' 他緊張地看了我一眼, 又很快地躲開, '就是,' 他深吸一口氣, '這會要一點時間...所以你們能不能...嗯, 就...'

我從一開始就大概猜到了他要説什麽. '我們能不能不盯著你? 當然了, 我可以衹要一個結果.' 我伸手揉了揉他的頭髮, '雖然...' 我踮起腳壓在他耳邊, '錯過了過程真的很可惜呢.'

我轉身跳下寫字臺, 幾步來到列奧波德面前, 抓著他的脖子吻上去. 這個吻沒有持續很久, 我估摸著在他憋死之前放開, 低聲道: '好好看著.'

他的體溫一瞬間升高, 我一邊欣賞著這敏感的反應, 一邊貪婪地吸收著他身體的熱量. 我在他露出的鎖骨處隨意地啃咬, 專心聽著背後吊燈上的動靜. 其實, 我對自己説, 他想逃跑是非常容易的 - 燈都關著, 大門打開, 我也不會追上去.

然後, 我聽到他小聲地說: '好了.'

我放開列奧波德, 轉過身去 - '他真該在這兒, 好好看看你背著他幹了些什麽.' 他的雙腿張開, 脚踝挂在兩個皮環上, 手臂下垂, 指尖差一點夠到桌面. 我再次跳到寫字臺上, 捆住那雙手腕, 蹲下來直視他的眼睛. '還要嗎?'

不等他回答, 我咬住了他的下唇, 尖牙劃破了薄薄的一層皮膚. 我的手向上撫摸過鎖骨, 又一次來到那兩個小紅點處. 之前的刺激使得這裏對最輕的觸碰都異常敏感, 我用稍長的指甲搔刮乳暈, 有意避開中間挺立的乳珠. 他扭動著腰身, 努力地靠近, 卻一次次地蕩回去. 我轉過頭望著列奧波德, 他站在那裏, 不知道該看向哪兒. '列奧?' 我説道.

他擡起頭來, 盡力衹盯著我的臉.

'讓我聽到你自慰.'

宮廷音樂家像是接到了什麽赴死的命令一樣, 踉蹌著後退了幾步, 恰好跌坐回椅子裏. 最終, 他用幾乎聽不到的聲音回答: '是, 主人.'

小吸血鬼吞嚥了一下.

'當然會讓你也聽到的.' 我笑了笑, 將重新挺起來的陰莖放到他嘴邊. '我賭他沒試過這樣.'

他抱怨似地哼了一聲, 卻也順從地張開嘴, 將龜頭包裹起來. 我托住他的後頸, 讓自己進得更深. 他的口腔也是冷的, 皮膚上密密麻麻凸起的疙瘩使得觸覺格外清晰. 他用舌尖描畫著每一道褶皺, 舌苔碾過前段的小孔, 尖牙的邊緣一下一下地碰到柱身. 我單手解下銀鏈, 一端繞在手指上, 若有若無地隔著蕾絲上衣抽打他的腰側和後背, 時而擦過胸前和小腹. 他衹是用尖牙輕輕刺一下以示反抗, 呻吟被堵在喉嚨深處, 發出一點點震動, 順著口中的陰莖傳達到我的全身. 我毫不客氣地插入到最深處, 幾乎將囊袋也送進去, 津液順著嘴角流下, 滲進胯間的毛髮裏, 沿大腿滑落, 滴在桌面上. 我終於聽到了列奧波德解開短褲的聲音.

我低頭瞟了一眼皮褲緊綳到幾乎要裂開的襠部, 加快了頂弄的速度, 也加了些力氣在那條銀鏈上. 他的腰在顫抖, 不時嗚咽出聲. 我隔著他胯間那層皮料試探性地用尖牙戳了戳, 換來的是他險些將吊燈扯斷的抽搐. '唔...' 他在抽插的空隙艱難地發出一聲哭腔, 很快就被水聲淹沒. 我閉上眼, 稍遠一點傳來衣物相互摩擦的聲音和有所剋制卻仍然粗重急促且有些不穩的喘息. 抽打加上灼燒的疼痛使他的姿勢漸漸地變成完全靠在我托住他的那隻手上; 我像抓一隻貓一樣抓住他的後頸, 整根退出, 隨後一下進到最深處, 手中的銀鏈同時落在他的腰側, 末端重重掃過胸口. 他被突然灌滿口腔的溫熱的液體嗆住, 乾嘔了幾下, 整個身子軟了下來; 我還埋在他喉嚨裏面, 倒挂的姿勢使他難以吞嚥下如此大量的東西, 白色的濁液從嘴角流過臉頰, 有一些沾在了睫毛上. 我聽到低吼一樣的呻吟, 列奧波德在椅子上大張著雙腿, 用寬鬆的袖子欲蓋彌彰地擋住襠部, 汗濕的長髮散落在肩頭, 襯衫敞開的領口裏皮膚紅得像火燒一樣. 他輕顫著在自己手中釋放, 擡眼意識到了我的注視, 立刻低下頭去, 雙頰的潮紅更深了一度. 我從依舊冰涼的口腔中滑出來, 托起他的腰, 附身吻上了那對紅腫的唇瓣.

我將他抱下來, 看了一眼角落裏華麗的座鐘, 説道: '親愛的列奧波德, 您的兒子可能快要回來啦.' 他沒有動. 我接著說: '麻煩您跟他道歉, 我不能迎接他啦.'

'我説,' 癱在我懷裏的小吸血鬼懶懶地拽了拽我的辮子, '你要怎麽跟德古拉解釋?'

我捏了捏他的臉, '當初說想要的又不是我.'

'你混蛋.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝您的閲讀!  
> 然後...慣例列一下各種注解.  
> 說德古拉去馬戲團鬼混沒有別的意思, 僅僅是因爲Golan演過 _Love Circus_ (還穿白紗裙. 然後說他去找那個小天才嗎指的是扎, 因爲首先Golan認識米, 然後米在一個叫Timéo的馬戲音樂劇裏演Mr Loyal, 其實我也不是很清楚這個角色是幹什麽的但他是這個馬戲團的人.  
>  關燈大部分是因爲Sorci返場那首騷得不行的 _Éteins la lumière_ (但其實Grego不演的時候根本不是那麽唱的 /o\\), 然後...從 _Le ciel et l'enfer_ 來看這個劇的吸血鬼設定也確實是怕光的...?  
> Sorci就...强行認識爹, 這跟約翰和彼拉多沒關係 (. 代入RPS倒是可以的 (.  
> 其實蛇說Sorci的毛像鷄毛撣子也不是隨便一個比喻...因爲蛇在亞當夏娃裏真的是好好做家務的 (. 本來可以寫成鷄窩或者什麽的 (.  
> Grego穿了Sorci那雙高跟鞋一定比Nuno高. 私自懷疑他本來也比Nuno高 (. 我真的寫不出他騷氣的走姿那根本沒法形容 (.  
> Sorci的衣服是黑蕾絲那一件! 其實後來的皮衣也非常好用 (umm) 但似乎Grego自己非常喜歡那套黑蕾絲...? (而且這個角色很詭的是384演Sorci的時候好像衹有 _En transe...ylvanie_ 那身破布和Grego是一樣的...? 黑蕾絲和黑皮衣都換掉了...?  
> Sorci舔下唇的動作的來源其實是Grego唱約翰的時候 (. 在[ _La bonne nouvelle_ 的acoustic session官攝](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4a7JN7TWG_U)的第14秒.  
> 亞當夏娃裏沒説但是蛇就是冷血動物! (. 所以和爹在一起就會很溫暖就身體機能都非常好但Sorci就是死人體溫於是蛇就不能好好幹啦 (. 所以要帶上爹用來保持體溫 (.  
> Sorci的姐姐指的是Satine, 雖然人設她不一定是他姐姐...? 但我記得Poison確實是他妹妹...? Poison非常可愛糖霜奶油非常適合! 然後雪松沒有什麽原因我就是喜歡 (. 説的那個紅髮姑娘是德古拉裏的Lucy, 她出場那身紅裙子配的是紅色的長手套. 其實也可以代入SLC的Annie (反正都是Anaïs Delva演的而且她倆有點相似), 畢竟SLC裏Jacques和Idole其實都是喜歡她的, 然後Anaïs在德古拉之後還唱了 _Libérée délivrée_ 所以雪松香也不是完全沒有原因吧 (其實就是完全沒有原因. 楓糖就是因爲覺得超級配她啊.  
> Sorci的手套其實有兩個的, 一個是官方定妝照的紫色的露指手套, 一個是後來的黑皮衣那一套裏左手單手的長手套. 但其實...我是更喜歡後一個.  
> 說德古拉靠Sorci活著, 因爲Sorci是他靈魂的實體, 而且這個劇非常詭的是德古拉都死了Sorci還在, 所以不死的是靈魂咯. (我不懂爲什麽德古拉强行有了靈魂卻還是在鏡子裏沒有倒影...  
> 吸血鬼怕銀質的東西所以用的是蛇的銀項鏈雖然我并不知道實際上那是不是銀的 (. 感謝Ruby小天使提醒我用銀鏈! 初稿寫的是皮繩. 關於銀質物品對吸血鬼會造成什麽傷害是我瞎扯的.  
> 對於舔小紅豆豆突然有了奇怪的執念! 都怪Grego在IG上發的那張throwback的德古拉劇照啦! 這個人簡直騷氣得不行專門挑露出小紅豆豆的圖來發! (x  
> 其實寫著寫著就會串戲...就, 總會覺得在寫Solus而不是列奧波德...然後突然反應過來, 啊我在寫列奧波德...所以這個列奧波德可能有點OOC了...  
> 總之再次感謝您的耐心!  
> 順便可能還有後續, 并且可能是Nuno班Solal的修羅場.


	3. 塵土

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 居然就這麽開始寫PWP連載...這一篇帶德古拉, 亞當和Solus玩啦. Ruby要的銀器聖水光照play (smg 我盡量寫吧...玩的梗越來越多的結果就是自己寫的非常開心但根本沒人看orz  
> 對於PWP來説情節也是有點多了...我也不知道這個連載最終的走向會變成什麽...如果要開出車道掉下山崖了就放法古拉官方結局吧 (x  
> 瞎起的題目.

'所以你還是沒讓我咬他.' 縮在德古拉懷裏幾乎看不見的小吸血鬼突然說.

德古拉明顯地愣了一下, 隨後轉向我, 眼裏似乎摻雜著一點點怨恨.

其實從見到他的那一刻起, 他就一直時不時地用這種眼神看著我. 我將懷裏快要睡着了的小鬼交給他, 他幾乎是搶過去的. 我低下頭去活動酸痛的胳膊 - 就算他再輕, 抱著一路也絕不會比搬運一桶該死地沉的髒衣服容易 - 然後我不合時宜地擡起頭, 就對上了德古拉的瞪視. 而我, 我當然會瞪回去. 於是我們大約這樣僵持了十秒鐘, 他大概覺得無趣了, 視綫從我臉上挪開, 用獠牙刺破自己的嘴唇, 彎下腰去將血塗抹在小吸血鬼脖子上扎眼的傷口裏. 我決定不再盯著看. 確定被子下面沒有什麽穿紅睡衣的人類之後, 我跳到了那張又高又軟的大床上, 等著和伯爵好好拌嘴. 像是知道我在想什麽似的, 他又瞪了我一眼, 同樣的怨恨的眼神. 我甚至不能確定他是在怨恨我私占了他的家養小精靈并把他整得連路都沒法好好走, 還是在怨恨我沒讓他咬到列奧波德 - 當然, 我還沒有告訴他列奧波德的故事, 而那小鬼早就沒什麽力氣講故事了. 於是他很可能根本就不知道列奧波德是誰, 也根本不懂Sorci的話, 而衹是從這委屈的語氣裏斷定是我的錯. 早知道要面對這張臭臉, 還不如不送他回城堡的好 - 我的意思是, 還不如直接把他抬到伊甸城彼岸, 他們絕對會很喜歡他的. 老不死的伯爵氣色倒是很好, 怕不是又咬了列奧波德的兒子. 想到這裏, 我不禁有些後悔沒有留下來欣賞沃爾夫岡回家之後的反應; 以列奧波德的身體狀況, 他來不及清理整個房間, 更何況他身上的傷痕還可以保存很久 - 那可是伊甸城的皮帶, '最中之最' 呢.

'你個小騙子,' 小吸血鬼拿出自以爲惡狠狠的語調繼續說, '我都要餓死啦.'

我嘆了一口氣, 忽略掉德古拉送來的眼刀, '你是想讓我叫阿瑪迪給你送一點來?'

隔了一會, 他嘟囔道: '我不要那個金毛的.'

'你是還沒餓死吧.'

'你叫他去扎列奧波德.'

'他比你還不聽話, 你自己跟他講去.'

他悶悶地哼了一聲, 便沒了動靜.

這種時候, 我簡直愛死了伯爵從不開口説話這個事實. 即使理論上Sorci可以替他説出所有的話, 這小鬼又不一定聽他的. 於是我們的談話就以德古拉不知道該丟給誰的瞪視爲背景; 到最后, 他已經放棄了選擇, 轉而揪起那一雙由於過度掙扎而傷痕纍纍的手腕, 專心地用舌尖蘸著自己的血撫慰那些傷口; 及肩的黑髮柔軟地下垂, 擋住了那張瘦削而毫無表情的臉.

'喬納森呢?' 我隨口問. 我還不想走; 他們之間絕對會發生一些有趣的事情, 説不定還有我一份.

伯爵的動作停了一秒.

基本恢復體力的小吸血鬼稍微推開他, 轉過頭來對我使了個眼色: '你最好別提他.' 他瞟了一眼德古拉, 接著說: '這就和你在你們那老傢夥面前提起亞當差不多.'

'啊哈?' 我挑起眉毛點了點頭. 他根本不知道我在那老頭子面前講亞當的事情之後發生了什麽. '那我倒正好想看看您能怎麽樣,' 我將視綫移到德古拉身上; 他轉過頭來, 冷漠地看著我, 我學著沃爾夫岡回了個花哨的禮, '我親愛的伯爵.'

德古拉完全轉過身來對著我 - 那件長袍下面果然什麽都沒穿. 小吸血鬼拽住他的胳膊, 在他胸口掐了一把, 卻被伯爵一個眼神嚇了回去, 險些撞到角落裏的骨頭架子們 - 他還小聲地對他們道了歉. 我斜倚在床上等著德古拉過來. 他走得很慢, 甚至沒有風將長袍掀起. 我擡起空閑的手, 食指和中指在鎖骨窩裏來回滑動, 滿足地看著那雙眼睛變得越來越陰沉. 他終於來到床邊, 居高臨下地望著我, 雙唇緊閉. 他的一隻手伸向我的肩膀. Sorci在角落裏抓著一位骷髏的小臂, 不知所措地盯著我們兩個. 我朝他眨了眨眼, 一把扯下脖子上的銀鏈朝眼前的手腕甩了過去.

他沒來得及躲, 一道深而長的紫黑色傷口嵌在慘白的皮膚上. 他顫抖著倒抽一口氣, 向後退了兩步, 死死地瞪著那道痕跡. 他背後響起一串混亂的高跟鞋的聲音, 幾百年都不怎麽見過伯爵受傷的小吸血鬼跑過來時差點被自己的鞋跟絆倒. 沒等他過來, 我把銀鏈重新繫好, 從床尾跳下去, 頭也不回地走了. 關上門前的一瞬間, 我聽到了一聲低低的呻吟, 是個陌生的聲音.

 

'你還知道回來?' 夏娃揪著我的頭髮大叫.

我把頭髮從她手裏搶回去, 帶起的風裏有潮濕腐朽的泥土的味道; 她微微皺起眉, 看了我一眼, 說: '亞當又被Solus叫走了.'

我撇了撇嘴, 從她身邊走過.

'這次對他輕一點!' 她在我身後喊. 以Strawberry甜甜的聲音爲首, 人群爆出一片哄笑.

我背對著他們揮了揮手.

 

伊甸城的地牢就像是用凡爾賽的浮雕裝飾的克魯尼私宅, 熏著濃得不合常理的橙花香. 彩繪玻璃把陽光過濾成紅, 黃, 綠, 藍, 紫和玫瑰色 - 那些愚蠢的自吹自擂的傳説故事用這麽精緻的技法畫在這些光滑透亮的玻璃上真是浪費 - 斑斕的光綫照亮了跪在地上的俘虜弓起的後背. 他側對著我低著頭, 衹穿了一條打底的黑色短褲, 長袍在第三次受刑之後就被拿走, 黑色的馬甲挂在大臂上, 沾了塵土的黑襯衫滑下肩頭, 反銬在背後的雙手緊緊攥著磨損出毛邊的袖口, 右手的黑皮手套和左手的連指戒指還戴著, 黑絲綢領帶像一條懶散的小蛇盤在膝蓋旁邊的地上. 兩鬢的白髮又多了一些, 但這無所謂. 我側身穿過鐵柵欄的縫隙, 手腕上衣服上挂著的東西和金屬管碰撞出風鈴一樣的聲音. 他輕輕抖了一下, 沒有別的動作. 濃烈的熏香之下, 囚室裏汎著一股灰塵和體液的味道.

我在石板地上用鞋跟敲了兩下, 繞到他身後. 他慢慢地直起腰, 脊柱的骨節沉下去, 蝴蝶骨凸起, 投下兩片陰影. 他轉過頭, 垂著眼, 眉頭緊蹙. 我蹲下來解開他的手銬; 上一次扣在了袖子上, 手腕衹留下很輕的紅痕. 他僵硬地將小臂繞過身側, 雙手放到大腿上, 肩膀向前攏起又向後打開, 使得原本就滑下來的衣服幾乎落到腰際. 我站起來, 一隻手從他的腰窩摸到肩頭, 經過頸側到鎖骨, 繞到他身前, 往下滑向胸肌和小腹, 狠狠捏了一把還軟著的乳頭, 他像嗆到了一樣喘息. 我用食指挑起他的下巴, 他拒絕擡眼看我, 但從我的角度這看起來就好像他盯著我的兩腿之間. 於是我抽出皮帶繞在手腕上, 解開拉鏈. '您知道該幹什麽.' 我輕輕地說, '我今天累了, 不想再花力氣教訓您啦.' 他嘴角微微抽搐了一下 - 每一次都是這樣 - 隨後用雙唇包住了前端. 舌尖碰到頭部的時候, 他頓了一下, 想擡眼看我, 又在中途收回了視綫, 將柱身吞得更深, 動作卻有些隨意. 我敢説他在想這潮濕的雪松和楓糖的氣味是哪里來的. 我還是甩開手上的皮帶抽打了他的後背; 他張大嘴驚叫出聲. '可別讓我用對付老莫扎特的方法對付您呀, 親愛的領袖.' 這個稱呼讓他僵了一下. 我用手指把皮帶潦草地團成一團, 雙手扣住他的後腦, 向前頂胯. 龜頭碰到了滑膩的喉嚨, 他的睫毛顫抖著, 雙眼失神, 兩手在并攏的大腿間緊緊相握, 剋制著乾嘔的衝動. 我又往裏頂了一次; 他用舌苔摩擦柱身, 試圖將我推出去. 我將皮帶對摺兩次, 雙手握住兩端, 箍在他腦後, 加快了速度抽插. 他發出哽咽的呻吟, 舌頭幾乎是在躲閃著我的入侵, 唾液混著前液順著嘴角流下, 滑過喉結旁邊, 滴在胸口, 小腹和大腿根, 和之前的痕跡重叠.

他的手掀起自己襯衫的下擺, 摸到了皮帶扣. 我用力一進到底, 還握著皮帶的雙手按住他的肩膀, 鞋尖撥開他的手, 踢上小腹. 他腰一軟向後倒去, 陰莖滑出口腔, 十指剛好來得及在整個後背落地之前撐住身體; 先前的跪姿使得他不得不伸直手臂綳緊肩背, 衹能將所有的重量放在雙手和小腿上, 胯部擡起和上半身連成一條綫, 襯衫和馬甲完全敞開, 露出大片白皙的胸膛和緊實的腰腹. 他終于看了我一眼. 幾秒之後, 他費力地扭過腰, 背對著花窗, 單手撐地側坐著. 我嗤笑起來, 他衹是輕輕閉上眼.

我背後靠墻的角落傳來刻意的咳嗽聲.

我這才想起亞當, 并對於他剛剛很可能目睹了一切有幾分得意.

我回過頭看著聲音傳來的方向挑了挑眉, 陽光照亮了半邊臉.

金髮的男孩向前邁了一小步, 停下了, 張了張嘴, 卻什麽都沒有說; 背在背後的雙手慢慢地, 不自然地放到身側, 指尖一下一下摳著褲縫.

我挑起嘴角, 視綫回到我的俘虜身上. 皮帶有些磨損的末端胡亂地掃過他的胸口, 皮膚上留下像燙傷一樣的痕跡, 早已立起的乳頭變得更加紅腫. 我單膝跪在他身前, 扣住後頸, 將陰莖在他嘴裏抽送了幾次, 讓唾液完全包裹. 亞當輕輕倒吸了一口氣. 灰塵在彩色的陽光中飄浮. 我五指按在剛留下的皮帶的傷痕上, 向前用力一推, 藉著他仰倒之後的慣性提起他的脚踝搭在腰間, 拽下那條脆弱的底褲, 將緊綳的雙腿掰開, 臀部推高, 兩片依然算得上圓潤的臀肉被冰涼的石板地壓得通紅, 違背主人意願不斷翕張且潮濕黏膩的穴口完全暴露在我眼前. 我瞥了亞當一眼, 他愣愣地盯著Solus緊摳著磚縫的發白的指尖, 那種眼神和喬納森第一次見到Sorci把德古拉逼到墻角的時候簡直一模一樣. 我嗤笑一聲, 沒有再理會他, 掐住身下兩條大腿根部凸起的韌帶, 對準小口插了下去. 一聲沙啞的呻吟撞向四周的石墻和每一根柵欄, 在空蕩蕩的地牢裏一遍一遍回響.

'我倒...很想知道,' 我在抽插的間隙擠出還算完整的語句, '您找...親愛的...亞當來...是...想幹什麽?'

他閉上眼, 向後仰起頭, 隨著一聲長而輕的嘆息, 喉結從單薄的皮膚下隆起 - 那個楓糖一樣甜的紅髮女孩也是這樣沉溺於德古拉的引誘, 對他露出脆弱的血管; 這些久遠的故事Sorci全給我講過, 他畢竟也沒有別人可以嘮叨這些了 - 我俯下身, 把身體的重量放到撐在他腰側的手上, 散亂的捲髮垂下來遮擋了眼角的視野, 隨著越來越狠的撞擊劇烈地晃動. 水聲幾乎蓋過了他無力的呻吟, 發紅的后穴汎起白沫, 腸液被擠出來滴在不吸水的地面上, 聚成一小灘. 他顫抖著擡起手想要撫慰高高翹起的充血的陰莖; 我用力頂進去, 胯骨甚至有些疼, 而他軟得連胳膊都舉不起來, 小腹下那一根卻還硬邦邦地挺著. 他的皮膚從胸口紅到耳根, 汗水混合著淚水和前液 - 或許還有精液, 我不記得他是否已經射了一次 - 在一層淺淺的毛髮上覆蓋著, 反射著彩色的光綫. 我攥住他的大腿往自己的方向拽, 還不忘空出一隻手來握緊他的陰莖根部. 他不顧一切地反抗, 像被捉住的老鼠一樣徒勞地扭動身體, 正好讓我在甬道裏翻攪, 敏感點一次次被碾過, 後背在石板上摩擦出近乎是砂紙打磨的聲音. 我深深地插了幾次, 眼前炸開一片空白, 鬆開了手的同時低吼著射在他裏面.

我沒有立刻退出來. 他抽搐著噴出一股股半透明的液體, 灑得整個上半身都是, 有幾滴濺到了臉上. 這張臉還保持著乾净的狀態, 甚至連一根過長的鬍鬚都沒有.

我放開手, 任由他的雙腿跌落在地上, 脚跟撞上石板磚發出悶響. 我站起身來, 拽過地上的領帶把自己擦乾净, 然後將那條昂貴的用來勒著脖子的東西隨便一扔.

亞當還傻站在那兒, 漂亮的藍眼睛空洞地大睜著, 氣息紊亂, 臉頰有些紅. 我翹起左邊嘴角, 過去拍了拍他的肩膀, 踮起腳在他唇邊留了一個響亮的吻, 走向牢房的柵欄.

他吸了一口氣, 在喉嚨里哽住, 最終又放了出來, 什麽都沒說.

'怎麽,' 我轉身, 後背靠在一根鐵柱上, '二位之間是還有點事情?'

亞當的側臉對著我, 視綫追著陽光下飄浮的灰塵. '不是 - 沒, 沒什麽事了.'

我直起身兩步走過去 - 男孩抖了一下, 後退一步, 又猶豫地回到原地 - 食指輕輕勾著他的下巴, 示意他轉過頭來. '夏娃等你呢.' 我的手順著柔軟的皮膚向下滑, 在喉結上停了停, 沿著鎖骨伸到V字領的黑色單衣下面, 繞著乳暈轉了一圈, 隨後放鬆了手臂任由指尖下落到腹股溝, 在碰到大腿根之前收了回來. 他躲開我的視綫, 咬了咬下唇, 很小聲地清了清嗓子. 我從鼻腔裏發出上揚的笑聲, 隔著過分閃亮的銀色西裝外套在他的腰上掐了一下, 像來時一樣又從鐵柵欄的縫隙間鑽了出去.

路過老教堂的時候, 我看到了門口出聖水的水龍頭. 我翻出了個空香水瓶接了一點, 順手在Strawberry的書裏夾了一張紙條, 説我要去看望城堡裏的朋友們, 并叮囑她記得給我留一口甜品, 不管是什麽.

但反正她十有八九還是會趕在我回來之前全都分掉, 并且是有意的.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝您看到這裏!  
> 終於放假了...這篇拖了老久導致肉很少而且非常難喫.  
> 我不僅是個開頭廢, 連結尾也不會寫了. 反正根據這個結尾下一篇道具有聖水出現. 但最近有了新的idea所以下一篇鬼知道什麽時候.  
> 以下是照例所有的references. 廢話非常的多濾鏡非常的厚.  
> 説真的, 如果Golan拿他德古拉的大袍子罩著Grego, 可能真的可以看不見 (x  
> 搬洗衣桶這個梗出自亞當夏娃裏亞當第一次到l'autre côté的時候被蛇打發去掃地洗衣服, 我在上一章末的notes有提到.  
> 紅睡衣的人類指德古拉裏的Jonathan, 法版一直就是紅衣服, 第一次和Sorci單獨在一起的時候穿的是一件紅睡袍還遭到了嘲諷和調戲. 順便, 這個時候Sorci穿的是半透黑蕾絲那一套, 然後他撩Jonathan這一大段我本來想用一下的, 結果就...目前還沒有非常合適的地方放, 但這兩個真的超級可愛簡直沒眼看所以我一定要説! 就Sorci作爲吸血鬼具有大變活人和原地蒸發的技能 ( ) 然後就故意突然出現嚇Jonathan, 結果Jonathan超級驚嚇超級緊張以爲他剛才一直在看, 然後Sorci就説我沒有啊我剛來啊, 然後就開始誒呀您穿這衣服真好看真優雅, Jonathan趕緊說就是一件睡衣啦最樸素的一件啦, Sorci就啊什麽您這Warren & Betty的睡衣您說是最樸素的我看這是個禮物吧 (我: 所以他是如何一眼看出這是Warren & Betty...?), Jonathan好男友上綫開始秀自己的未婚妻還說他們超級幸福要結婚了, 這個時候Sorci氣場已經非常不好了開啓了嘲諷模式并且鏡頭有給德古拉也是在做什麽奇怪的姿勢 ( ) 然後他説完Sorci就一步一步逼近并繼續嘲諷, 嘲諷完就突然開始誇您這麽英俊迷人誘惑這麽...然後Jonathan一直在後退後退後退眼看就要撞墻了, Sorci一步過去拎起他手腕要咬, 結果Jonathan就 (其實看起來很輕而易舉地) 給抽回來了然後大叫您手好冷然後退得遠遠的, Sorci就一臉非常受傷的表情兩隻手握在一起貼在嘴邊, 也沒再追上去, 然後這時候Poison過來說喂咱們還是一家子嗎意思是你居然想獨占, Sorci就我不是我沒有我就跟他熟悉熟悉, 然而説話的時候手指還在嘴上. 但這個Jonathan把手抽回去之後其實捂住的不是手腕而是胸...? 一副被性侵了的樣子...? 這之後Poison還對Sorci説了一句你要是敢獨占Jonathan我就全都告訴伯爵到時候有你好看的, 我: ??? 所以這是官方的咯 (x 結果Poison氣鼓鼓走掉了Jonathan還超害怕地問Sorci這是不是他姐妹, 那語氣就跟當初要咬他的不是Sorci了一樣. 然後Sorci就說是血親, 然後說那我走啦不打擾您啦Jonathan還說好的還回頭看, 結果又被憑空蒸發技能嚇了一跳, 還跑去Sorci消失的地方看, 結果Sorci從另一邊又突然出現問他會不會在這待很久, Jonathan張嘴就說會的然後一扭頭看到Sorci瞬間反應過來說不, 還後退好幾步看起來差點坐到地上, 還摸睡衣領子! 就那種衹有腰帶沒有扣子的睡衣! 他就從Sorci過來開始一直時不時地在摸領子! 同時Sorci就在不停地玩領花 ( ) 然後尷尬對視之後Jonathan說我覺得我還是最好睡覺去, Sorci就啊是的我不否認, Jonathan從他面前走過去他就跟過去了, 一邊慢慢走一邊玩自己領花一邊說夜晚有時候是從不尋常的擁抱的感覺開始的, 這時候Jonathan正好坐上床明顯愣了一下, 然後就開始像要被强上了一樣 (x) 往後蹭然後毫不意外地揪住了睡衣領子, Sorci就僅僅是低下頭以一個輕輕按頭就可以親上的距離說最後說一句您最好別離開臥室要不您可能喫不了兜著走, 然後就大笑著走掉了, 然後Jonathan就夢到了一群妹子圍在他床邊摸來摸去同時一群隻穿了面積最少的内褲的小哥哥們在跳舞. 真的. 沒眼看. 越想越沒眼看. 這個伯爵-Sorci-Jonathan的三角我喫.  
> 好了下一個.  
> 彼岸這個翻譯我其實有點不確定但我也真的想不出更好的, 原文就叫l'autre côté我能怎麽辦.  
> 關於伊甸城的皮帶, 就, 伊甸城什麽都是le meilleur des meilleurs呀 (其實在黑Solus (x  
> 隔壁德扎的阿瑪迪來扎血包了 (x  
> 法版德古拉不説話不唱歌衹跳舞, 但其實劇裏解釋的是自從他的三個妻子過世之後他就再也沒説過話. (於是幹到哭的時候還是可以哭出聲音來的吧 (x 好吧其實到最後返場關燈他也跟著唱的, 并且偶爾和別人蹭個麥克風可以聽見一點點點點. 其實Golan唱歌和説話都超級軟啦, 比Grego還軟啦. 尤其是說法語的時候口音超甜超可愛, 甜到感覺這根本就不是法語 (x 2月3號去老班老師演唱會見到他了, 之前就想如果能堵到人我一定要跟他說法語! (ntm 然後其實他現在説得不錯啦, 就有一點口音但已經很容易聽懂了 (.  
> 伯爵用自己的血給Sorci洗傷口這個, 我有個印象有一個設定是吸血鬼的血液可以療傷...?  
> 掐胸這個事情是唱關燈的時候真實發生了的. 基本每一場的關燈都是一大口糧噎死 (x  
> Nuno斜倚在床上這個場景請參考 <斜倚的大宮女> (x 和 <奧林匹亞> (x  
> 克魯尼私宅是現在的法國國立中世紀博物館, 又叫克魯尼博物館, 在巴黎第五區的拉丁區, 因爲是過去的私人官邸, 所以建築超級好看就像一個城堡一樣還有花園, 但裏面很多小房間都非常的暗, 衹有彩繪玻璃透光.  
> Solus的衣服是定妝照的一身黑.  
> Sorci在劇裏應該是從來沒把德古拉逼到墻角過, 要説的話關燈曲就算相似的了吧 (x 倒是小喬在最後一支舞的時候有唱到 '你被包圍在墻壁之間'.  
> 順便...寫到這個程度我覺得我該放一個BE預警了...不一定是法古拉官方結局但是八成還是個刀...我大概會根據 _Nos rêves_ 的詞寫結尾, 是個我之前開過的腦洞但就一直沒寫下去...  
> 亞當的衣服是劇裏黑色單衣銀色西裝外套那個. 請腦Thierry沒鬍子.  
> 聖水是可以接的, 都柏林聖德肋撒教堂門口就有. 但理論上亞當夏娃這個設定如果有聖水也會是他們自己宗教的聖水.  
> 多給了Strawberry一點戲因爲糯米真的好可愛! 我超喜歡她! 我喫夏娃/Strawberry!  
> 如果您看到這裏了首先給您一百個小心心.  
> 然後新的idea是我想開個亞當夏娃xSLCx法古拉 (可能帶點法扎和耶穌的東西...?) fusion的長篇, 類似Shadowhunters的種族設定, 主場景在19到20世紀的巴黎皮加勒區. 有轉世 (所以我説可能還是有法扎和耶穌...), 轉世之後換種族. 但這篇真的就是...寫著好玩...法古拉和SLC都太冷了亞當夏娃也沒熱到哪去我覺得可能根本沒人看哈哈哈哈哈哈哈 (. 於是我可能直接寫法語 (. 其實是因爲在做一套關於皮加勒區的小書然後突然發現紅燈區時期的皮加勒區真好而且真適合法古拉這種角色名字詭異的劇 (. 假期可能出個第一章, 然後再更就不知道多久了 (.  
> 如果您連這個都看完了就再給您一百個小心心! *mua


End file.
